


液态寄生

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: “Eddie”“你的身体属于我”“我不会让你死的”“我越来越喜欢你了”“我会留在星球上”





	液态寄生

“Eddie，我需要食物”  
他们已经在旧金山的唐人街看似漫无目的的走了一个小时了，谁知道venom为什么要来这个嘈杂的地方。  
寄生虫你tm都快把我吃穷了，他无声抱怨着，反正说出来了也没用。  
“不准叫我寄生虫Eddie.....”  
“....”  
“道歉”  
“No”  
“道歉，快道歉”  
“No，你这几天都快把我吃穷了”  
“如果你还想更穷的话，就继续拒绝我吧”坚定的语气，venom控制着他的身体跑到了便利店的门前，他说到做到，如果Eddie不道歉的话，他可能会洗劫这家店。  
鬼知道这个外星生物为什么会在短短几天内，记住这么多便利店的地址。  
“Fine，I'm sorry”Eddie还清楚的记得上次躺在了超大鱼缸里吃龙虾，说实话他可不想再来一次。  
“wow，Eddie，它们这是在干嘛”很显然venom又控制了他的脑袋迫使他去看两只狗繁衍后代，“你他妈现在怎么就不读我的脑子呢？”这让Eddie看起来想是在骂自己。  
“我只能看见你和Annie在做类似的动作”  
“操你的venom.....”  
这就像是个还未成年的毛孩，偷藏黄色杂志，却还只是待在自己的电脑前自慰，甚至连做爱是什么滋味都不清楚。  
venom可以说是连做爱是什么都不知道了。  
“我可不想给你科普这些”“why，Eddie?”在街上的时候两个人就开始争吵起来了，更可恨的是venom还把他拉到了成人用品店前问话。  
你知道一个中年男性盯着几个大号jb的样子吗。  
这在别人眼里看起来就像是个神经病而且还是个gay。  
“en~原来这些动作叫做爱”看来venom已经清楚了一些关于性方面的知识。  
“Eddie你看起来很舒服”  
“what?”他真的搞不懂这个巨型ET来地球真的只是因为在另一个星球他是个loser吗？  
“Annie也是”venom的脸从他后背冒出，凑在他肩上，边读取他的那些乱七八糟的记忆，边看他给自己炸鸡块，虽然说那些鸡块没有外面的好吃。  
“venom...你知道的，Annie他现任会给我们做核磁共振”  
“那就吃了他的心脏”  
“不..不行，你这只天天就知道吃心脏的臭...”寄生虫  
“我知道你又要说我是寄生虫了Eddie”他居然感觉到了这个怪物有一点点的情绪低落，“得了吧，吃好鸡块又开心了不是吗”  
“Eddie做爱是什么感觉？”  
“不知道”  
“你怎么不知道”  
“我已经没有性生活快半年了，因为你...”  
附身在他身体内的ET不说话了，但是Eddie明显感觉到，体内的液体在不断的沸腾，然后越来越热，越来越热。  
“快停下，我会死的”  
“我不会让你死的Eddie，我只是好奇”  
他好奇，然后就任由自己的液态身体在Eddie身上游走，先是胸口，在是裤裆，然后则是臀部，他抚摸着Eddie身上的每一处，就像Eddie记忆里抚摸着自己的前女友那样。  
这让Eddie更加的羞耻  
“停下，你不知道你在干什么”  
“我知道!”  
“不你不知道”  
“我知道我在干什么，我在和你做爱”  
“你tm不能和我做”  
“为什么？就因为你没有像Annie那样的性器官?我想这不是问题”  
这确实不是问题，venom可以进入他的后穴  
真不敢相信，他现在居然在和一个外星生物做爱，自己居然还有感觉，明明这怪物长得可怕却完全没有任何恐惧感  
“Eddie，在我们那个星球我长得还算不错...”确实很不错，从另外一个角度来看。  
“呃啊艹”液态的硬物，分化成了类似成人用品店内的东西，只是型号被扩大了好几遍倍，然后硬生生挤进了他莫名其妙就湿润了的后穴。  
他被venom按在了钢化灶台前，衣服被撩起，胸前的两点凸起被黑色液体包裹着，在内部不断挤压，就像是有俩个大汉在强奸自己的胸部。  
“Eddie...强奸是什么?”  
“闭嘴venom...如果你还想继续的话”  
他也不知道为什么，莫名的产生了一种快感，让他很想和这个巨型硬物继续下去。  
随着身后的活塞动作，他的身体也逐渐燥热了起来，不断的从口中发出淫荡的喘息身。  
“Eddie做爱的感觉很棒”  
Eddie的身体对于venom来说是独一无二的，就连后面那个小洞都显得异常特别。  
venom从他的背后移到了身前，因为他读取到了Eddie脑中的几个吻，舌吻，湿吻。  
这些看起来感觉还是不错的，所以他也跃跃欲试。  
“No，No，venom，我们不可以”Eddie好像知道了这个怪物要和自己舌吻，好不容易挣脱了被强制的双手，抵挡在外星生物的脸前。  
黑色的液体透过手指细缝，红色的舌头格外醒目。  
“我们不是没有吻过”  
“这和上次不一样”  
“怎么不一样”  
venom说来就来，液体看似柔软的从他的手臂上划过后颈，长达20厘米多的舌头强硬的钻进了唇缝间。  
如此疯狂的一个吻。  
Eddie发誓没有人能吻到他的扁桃体这么深的地方，除了venom。  
上身的刺激过后，venom当然也不会放过Eddie的臀部，虽然说从刚刚开始，自己分化的性器就在Eddie的后穴冲刺到现在。  
黑色液体就像是一双巨大的手，分开的枝杈包裹着臀部，在Eddie的呼吸下随之收缩，后穴内部嫩肉被看似是性器的硬物抽插着带出，反反复复的活塞动作让Eddie很快就射了出来。  
因为身体被抬高的原因，精液全部射在了鸡块上，就像是venom故意的。  
“炸鸡块看起来比以前好吃多了，这些液体和我们星球的酱料很像”  
“哈...啊...你们tm的星球居然还有酱料?怎么撒人身上吗”Eddie貌似给venom提供了不错的选择，所以在后来，射出来的精液全被收集起来浇在了他自己的身上，然后被venom一点一点的清理干净.....  
当然是用舌头


End file.
